Beware the Ides of March
by teanc09
Summary: A collaborative story by iworkwithpens and myself. This came about as a result of an improvisational writing exercise.
1. Chapter 1

When Mac pushed open her office door she saw a gorgeous bouquet of blood red, long-stemmed roses sitting on her desk in a crystal vase. When she pulled the card it said, "With Much Love, Billy," and below his name the number thirteen was written. When she counted the roses, there were thirteen of them.

She looked down at the calendar on her desk. No, not Valentine's Day. Not her birthday or his. Not even the anniversary of their first date. What the hell? He really was trying to drive her insane.

They were on better terms lately. They were managing, most of the time, to get through the day without a hurtful look or comment. They had even enjoyed the occasional lunch or dinner together during a harried work day. Every now and then, she was sure she had even caught him looking at her with something vaguely akin to longing. So what the hell did these flowers mean?

Only one way to find out she decided, go straight to the source. She walked to his office and saw him leaning against the front of his desk. She pushed open his door and said, "good morning."

"Good morning, Mackenzie," he replied, smiling at her.

She came to stand in front of him and stared at him for just a second, until she was certain she had his full and complete attention. She kissed his cheek and said, "thank you for the gorgeous roses."

"You're welcome."

"What does the number thirteen mean?"

He smiled at her and said, "that's for you to figure out."

"Billy," she whined but all he would do was smile at her. He knew that this would be on her mind until she figured it out. She didn't move from in front of him and watched him hoping he'd give something away. She had no such luck. Charlie interrupted them, saying he was going for breakfast and asking if they wanted to join him.

They agreed to join Charlie and as they made their way down the hall Will placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently. She turned and looked at him as he continued his conversation with Charlie, paying her no attention as they walked to the elevator.

The rest of their day went on as normal. No overt touches, no other gifts, nothing. The broadcast wasn't anything special; it was a good show, but nothing extraordinary. He stuck his head into her office before he left with Lonny and said goodnight to her.

She'd spent a good bit of the day and night trying to figure out what he was doing and came up with nothing. She'd stopped on her way to work the next morning to pick up coffees for both of them. She noticed his light wasn't yet on and walked to her office where there was a basket of Cadbury Flake candy bars. She smiled at the candy and pulled the card off. Same card as yesterday and signed the same way, "With Much Love, Billy." This time there was the number twelve underneath his name. She counted the bars and there were twelve of them. So, he was doing some sort of countdown, but to what? What was going to happen in twelve days? He knew this was going to drive her mad. She smiled at the thought.

When she saw the lights come on in his office, she made her way there carrying the coffees along with her.

"Are you trying to fatten me up?" she asked, standing in the doorway.

"I would have bought more than twelve Flake bars if that were the case."

She handed him his coffee and took a seat in front of his desk, contemplating the half-smirk on his face. He was enjoying this!

"Am I meant to understand what all this means? Because I don't, you know."

"You'll figure it out Mac. I have faith in you," he replied simply, and turned to pull some papers out of his briefcase.

"What if I don't?" she asked.

"For God's sake Mackenzie, just relax. This isn't some sort of IQ test. I won't be firing you if the answers aren't correct!" he huffed out in exasperation.

"But…" she started, until he cut her off.

"Mackenzie, go back to work please."

"Fine, but if I screw up a broadcast because I'm trying to figure out what the hell you're playing at, there will be hell to pay William Duncan McAvoy!" she nearly shouted as she left the room.

"Yes, dear," he muttered to her retreating form.

"I heard that!" she shouted back. Dear…he had just called her dear. She threw herself into her office chair and stared at her calendar, mentally willing it to give her an answer. Nothing came.

The next day, just as she was preparing to leave her home, the doorbell rang. She answered to find a small box on her front stoop. She carefully pried open the beautifully wrapped box to find eleven chocolate covered strawberries nestled inside. They were from her favorite confectionary. Something she never purchased for herself, but Will knew she secretly adored eating them for breakfast, hence the early morning delivery to her apartment. She unwrapped one and bit into it, savoring the taste and pouring a little more coffee into her cup so she could enjoy this morning treat.

She looked down at the card and noticed the same phrase appeared. It said "With Much Love, Billy," and the number eleven underneath. Only this time the card also read, "Stop Analyzing and Start Enjoying Mackenzie." She laughed at his admonishment.

She couldn't stop analyzing and both she, and he, knew that. He wanted her to figure something out. What was happening in now eleven days? She opened the calendar on her phone to figure out the date. The date of day one would fall on March 15th. The Ides of March. Shakespeare. What was he playing at? A Shakespearean tragedy?

She finished getting ready for work and grabbed the strawberries as she walked out her door. When she arrived at work she was carrying two coffees and she walked into a quiet newsroom. His office was illuminated. He was never in this early, but she was glad he was.

She pushed into his office. "Good morning, Billy."

He sat there smiling at her. "Good morning."

She handed him a coffee as she came around his desk. She rested against his desk, next to him. She waited until she had his attention.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome," she said opening the strawberries and unwrapping one of them. She held the berry up to his mouth. She wasn't sure if he was going to play along, or not.

His hand came up to hold her wrist, watching her intently, and bit into the strawberry. After he swallowed he said, "thank you."

"You're welcome." He finished the strawberry, never taking his eyes off of her.

"Are you enjoying now?"

"I am, but you know I'm still analyzing, too."

"I wouldn't expect any less," he said. "You'll figure it out."

"I hope so," she said, "I better get at it."

"I'll see you later, Mac."

"Bye, Billy."

She spent the day focusing on March 15th when she wasn't focusing on producing tonight's broadcast. Every time she saw him he smiled at her, but he was not giving anything away. After the show she was the first to leave, stopping in to say good night to him.

"Going to Hang Chew's?" he asked, still in his Armani suit.

"No, I'm going home," she said. She stepped over to him and kissed his cheek. "Good night, Billy."

Before she got away from him, he placed one hand on her cheek and kissed the other. "Good night, Mackenzie."

Her dreams were filled of him. The morning came too early as she wanted to stay with him in her dreams. Her alarm sounded very early and shortly thereafter the doorbell rang. When she answered the door there was a delivery person there, handing her a package.

She thanked the messenger and took the package into the kitchen and started the coffee. She opened the package and saw a new iPod with attachments for running. How well he knew her. The note again said, "With Much Love, Billy." The number was ten. Today's note also said to listen to the playlist titled Mackenzie. She placed the ear buds in her ears and started the playlist. She instantly recognized his guitar playing. There were ten of her favorite songs all performed by him.

As she listened to song after song of his achingly sweet voice, the tears poured down her face. How had she ever hurt this man? She still didn't understand it herself, but she knew she would never do it again. And maybe, just maybe, he was giving her the chance to prove it.

But Mackenzie found herself unable to look at him once she reached the office. She felt like he had just poured his heart out to her on those recordings but he still hadn't said a word about what all of this meant. She was beginning to feel like he was dangling a prize before her that could just as quickly be pulled away. She knew that he wouldn't be that cruel, but part of her just couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that was building.

She wandered through the day, lost in thought, and avoiding Will at every turn. She spent a restless evening padding around her apartment looking for anything to take her mind off this series of gifts.

After a sleepless night, she woke to find nothing on her front stoop. There was no note…no package. Maybe she had upset him yesterday with her cool and distant reaction to him.

Nervously, she approached her office and pushed through the door. Nothing was misplaced and there was no gift wrapped parcel on her desk. Damn, she had upset him and he was giving up. She flopped down into her chair and cursed her own impatience and stupidity.

Just then Sloan barged into her office carrying a large bag from Harney and Sons Tea Company.

"Is it your birthday Kenz?" Sloan asked head tilted questioningly.

"No, and I'm guessing this isn't from you," Mackenzie replied.

"Hell no! Do you know how much a gift bag this size would cost at that place? I like you a lot Mackenzie, but something like this would dip into my Prada budget."

"Well, we can't have that can we? Will sent you didn't he?"

"He did. And I believe I deserve some answers here, because I didn't go to grad school so I could become a messenger. What the hell is going on Kenz?"

"If I knew I'd tell you. Actually, no I wouldn't. But I still don't know."

Mackenzie carefully looked inside the large bag Sloan had set on her desk. Inside was a beautiful china tea set and several varieties of herbal teas. Most seemed to be decaffeinated or sleepytime brews. There was a small box sitting atop the rest of the items. She pulled it out and opened it.

Inside was a tea cup with the infamous British World War II motto "Keep Calm and Carry On," painted on it. Inside the cup was a note. It read: You are going to drive yourself insane if you keep obsessing over this Mac. Relax and enjoy the moment. With Much Love, Billy.

She looked at the card and the small number 9 written beneath his message. She couldn't help herself, she began laughing hysterically. She fell into her chair clutching her stomach.

"Have you finally lost it Mackenzie?" Sloan asked, looking on as her friend laughed so hard tears began to roll down her face.

"Not yet, but give it a few more days Sloan," Mackenzie replied. How in the world was she going to survive more than another week of this?

"Oh my God, he's wooing you!" Sloan suddenly burst out and began pacing the office.

"What?!" Mackenzie asked, shocked at both Sloan's suddenly realization and the term she had used.

"He's wooing you Mackenzie. Don't you get it? The man is an old-fashioned romantic and for some reason I'm guessing he didn't do this the first time around, so he's going back and doing everything he wanted to do before. He's wooing you Mackenzie McHale and if I know you, you're obsessing over every God damn detail of it instead of just taking it in."

Mackenzie stopped and thought about what Sloan was saying. Was that really it? No deep meaning, no secret plan….he was just trying to sweep her off her feet?

"You didn't know, did you?" Sloan asked.

"No."

"What the hell did you think he was doing?"

"Setting me up?" Mackenzie whispered.

"God, you two really are totally fucked up?!"

"Sloan!"

"What? All I'm saying is that for two incredibly smart people you sure can misread each other."

It was true. In the studio they could read each other's minds...finish each other's sentences. In a relationship they somehow always managed to misinterpret what was going on. For instance, there was that time Will was ready for her to move in and she was already sleeping with someone else. Could they really do this again and not have it all explode in their faces?

"Stop it Kenz!" Sloan shouted.

"What?" Mackenzie asked.

"You're not going to fuck it up this time, okay?" Sloan reassured her quietly.

"How do you know? You weren't around for the first act of the play," Mackenzie said quietly.

"No, I wasn't. But I know how you two look at each other and let's face it, neither of you are exactly spring chickens anymore."

"Thank you Sloan."

"As I was saying, you're getting too old to fuck around with this anymore. True love doesn't come around that often and even the two of you aren't stupid enough to let it go twice. So sit back and enjoy the ride Mackenzie. This is the last time you are going to be wooed in your life, because Will McAvoy is it for you."

She had a point. "You're right Sloan. Thank you."

"Of course I'm right. I'm a genius. Now, go thank your man." And with that, Sloan left her alone with her thoughts.

Mac walked into Will's office and sat in the chair in front of his desk. She didn't say anything and he could see she'd been crying.

"What's wrong, Mac?" he asked quietly, getting up and coming around the desk to lean against the front, next to her.

"Sloan thinks you're wooing me."

"Sloan is very smart," he replied, not giving anything away.

"Thank you for the tea and china."

"You're welcome."

He knew she was unsettled. He held out his hand and she looked at him and finally took a hold of it. He pulled her up from the chair and into his arms and held her. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure what he was asking. It could be the wooing or the presents, or all of it. Question was did she want him to stop? She leaned back enough to see his face and the mask he'd put up. She placed both of her hands on his face, caressing gently, and said, "no, don't stop."

A huge smile appeared on his face and he rested his forehead against hers. "I want you to enjoy this, not freak out on me, okay?"

"I'm trying, Billy, I am."

"But," he added with a smile.

"No, that's all, I'm trying."

"Good, I want you to remember every moment," he said and kissed her temple.

The next time Sloan saw Mac she was sitting in the conference room, alone. "Hey."

"Hello, Sloan."

"Want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, I need a few minutes, though."

"Okay, come find me and please don't forget and make me starve all afternoon."

"I promise," she said with a smile. A few minutes later she was finished with what she was working on and went to find Sloan. When she walked in Sloan's office Will was there, "I'm sorry, I can come back," Mac offered.

"Not at all, I asked Will to join us for lunch."

Will and Mac exchanged a look and Sloan knew she was in trouble. "Why can't we all go to lunch?" Sloan asked.

"Because you're fishing, Sloan," Will said.

"Okay, I am, but you brought me into this," she said to Will.

"And now I'm excluding you," he said getting up and came to stand in front of Mac. "I'm sorry," he said touching her shoulder. He knew he wasn't in trouble when she smiled at him.

"Do you want me to bring you something to eat?" Mac offered.

"Please," he said reaching for his wallet, but she stopped him.

"I've got it. Turkey sandwich?"

"That would be great, thank you." He left the office and Mac turned to Sloan.

"I had to try. You aren't a sharer, Kenz."

"Are you ready?" Mac asked moving on.

"Sure," Sloan replied, a little dejected that she wouldn't be getting any more information anytime soon.

After the show Will made his way to the control room where he found Mac, alone. "Good show," he said coming to sit next to her.

"You too. I liked the piece about the warlords, we need to dig a little deeper there."

"Did Sloan leave you alone after lunch?"

"She did. I think she realized she'd overstepped."

"She and I had a discussion."

"You didn't have to do that," she said touching his arm.

He took her hand in his, his thumb caressing the back of her hand. "Yes, I did." His other hand tucked some hair behind her ear. "I needed to make sure you were all right."

"Thank you," she said.

"You need to get some sleep, sweetheart. Are you ready to go? Lonny and I will take you home."

"I just need to get my things. Go change and I'll meet you in your office."

He kissed the hand he was holding and walked out of the control room.

The ride to her apartment was quiet. Will was sitting next to her and had pulled her to rest on his shoulder. She was almost asleep and could have remained resting on his shoulder for hours, given the opportunity. When they arrived at Mac's, Will touched her cheek, making her open her eyes. "You're home. I'll walk you up." He held her hand the entire way.

Once she had opened her door he pulled her into his arms and said, "good night, Mac."

She eased back enough to bring her mouth to his and kissed him. "Good night, Billy."

She went straight to bed and slept soundly throughout the night. When her alarm sounded she got up and started her morning. She was reading the paper and drinking coffee when the doorbell rang.

When she opened the door there was a messenger with a box for her. She brought the box into the kitchen and opened it. Inside were eight Kobe steaks packed in dry ice. On top was a note that said, "I'll cook these for you any time you want. With Much Love, Billy." Below his name was the number eight.

She put the steaks in the refrigerator and got ready for the day. Normally they wouldn't be working on a Saturday but they had a special broadcast to prepare for and needed to do some taped segments. When she arrived at the office his door was standing open and she could hear him in there, yelling.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I should know better than to watch Fox News."

She smiled at him and put her things down on his table. "What was the story that put you over the edge?"

"It was a gun control piece and something about impeaching Obama for gun legislation."

"Are you okay now?" she asked smiling at him.

He dropped into his chair. "I am," he huffed.

"What are you doing here so early?"

"You're here early."

"Yes, I am."

"I wanted to be here with you."

She smiled at him and he knew he'd said the right thing. "Do you feel like getting some breakfast?"

"I could go for a bagel with cream cheese and lox."

"You'll eat lox, but not sushi."

"Lox is cured and cold smoked, not raw," he explained.

She just shook her head. "Come on, fish boy, my treat," she said holding out her hand. She wasn't sure if he'd take her hand or not. It was early and not many people were there yet, but it was still the office.

Turned out there was no hesitation at all from Will who took her hand and they walked to the elevator. On their way to the deli she thanked him for the steaks and asked if he wanted to have dinner with her and grill a couple of them.

"I'd love to. Is Sunday all right?"

"Perfect," she answered. She was starting to enjoy the wooing, but she needed to do some wooing herself. They ordered their breakfast and found a table in the back. She used to be very good at flirting with him. If she was honest with herself she probably hadn't seriously flirted with anyone since him. She tried with Wade, she did, but once you've had the love of your life, no one else compares.

"What are you doing Sunday?" he asked.

"Running in the morning is all I've got scheduled, why?"

"Do you want to do something with me?" he asked shyly.

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I'd love to. What do you want to do?"

"How about a walk in the park and a bookstore visit?"

She smiled at him. He remembered that the day he just described was one of her favorite ways to spend time with him. She laid her hand on his and said, "sounds lovely." She couldn't stop herself from touching him.

Will saw Jim approaching their table and squeezed her hand, "we've got company."

She pulled her hand away from his and smiled at the face he made when she did so. "Later," she whispered and then said, "good morning, Jim."

Jim wasn't a morning person and as long as he had known Mackenzie she had always greeted him that way. And her 'good mornings' had always seemed a bit too bright and cheery to his barely awake brain. "Has she always been a morning person?" he asked Will.

He took Mac's hand and said, "always," and smiled at her. He reluctantly pulled his hand away as quick as he'd placed it on hers.

"There's nothing wrong with getting up early," she teased.

Will felt a foot touch his leg, and rub very gently. His eyes met hers immediately.

She knew what he was thinking from the look on his face and she smiled at him. Jim was completely unaware of anything going on between them.

Jim's breakfast order was called and he excused himself and said goodbye to Will and Mac.

"As much as I enjoy sitting here with you, Billy, we've got work to do."

"I know," he said finishing up his bagel. "You really want to spend the day with me tomorrow, Kenz?" He saw her react.

"Kenz?" she questioned.

"We're falling into old patterns with each other. We're comfortable or at least we're getting there, so yes, I used my nickname for you. Do you think there's any way to break Sloan from using Kenz?"

"You were not the first person to call me Kenz. You, however, are the first to make me feel the way I do when you say it."

"How does it make you feel?"

"Special…loved," she started and wasn't sure she should continue.

"Good, it's supposed to make you feel that way."

"I don't think you're going to get Sloan to stop, though."

He hung his head. "You could have humored me," he whined.

"Not a chance. Come on, fish boy, we've got a broadcast to put together."

They didn't get to spend much time together for the rest of the day until after the broadcast. She had gathered her things and was waiting in his office on him. He was changing out of his suit. He came out in running pants, a long sleeve t-shirt and running shoes.

"You look comfortable."

"I am. Lonny and I are going to play basketball with a few of his friends. You're welcome to come watch, if you want," he added.

"No, thank you, though. I'm going home and changing into my pajamas. I intend to climb into bed and read for the rest of the evening. I may even start a fire."

"That sounds more fun than basketball," he pouted.

"Go play," she said getting up and as she passed him, she patted his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow at your apartment after lunch."

"Good night, Kenz."

"Good night, Billy."


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon Will was on his couch waiting for Mac. When the concierge called up to let him know she'd arrived he had her sent up. He was waiting by the elevator for her.

She walked off the elevator and said, "are you all right, what happened?"

"Come sit down and I'll explain."

"Let me put these in the refrigerator and we'll talk."

After she'd put the steaks away she walked back into the living room and said, "tell me why you are on crutches."

"My knees reminded me I'm not as young as I like to think I am," he responded, carefully settling onto the sofa and dropping the crutches to the floor.

"Both of them?" she asked.

"They both ache like hell, but it's only the right that decided to give out on me," he told her.

"Well, I guess our walk in the park will have to wait a while. It's a good thing that today is my turn then," she told him.

"What do you mean it's your turn Mackenzie?"

"My turn to woo you," she responded, pulling out a bag from Dean and Deluca and leaving his side to place all her loot on the counter.

"What is all that?" Will asked.

"Well, it was all the side dishes for our steak dinner. That is if you still feel like grilling steaks for us. I'd try, but I'm sure your neighbors would prefer it if I stay away from the kitchen. I'm a fire hazard waiting to happen in there. But I brought salad and wine and scotch and dessert," she told him.

"I think I can stand up long enough to prepare a couple of steaks. I took a shower when I got home and managed not to kill myself in the bathroom. If I can survive that surely I can survive cooking you dinner."

With a little help from Mackenzie, Will managed to hobble around the kitchen to prepare the steaks. She did the rest. And when it came time for dessert, Mackenzie disappeared into the kitchen.

"What are you doing in there Kenz? You alone in the kitchen is a bad idea, remember?"

"Very funny. I'm placing a pre-packaged dessert on plates. How much damage could I possibly do?" she shouted from the kitchen.

"Lord only knows," he muttered.

"I heard that Will!"

She returned bearing two plates filled with what appeared to be tiramisu. And on the top of his portion was the number seven written in delicate chocolate piping.

"But I already have a number seven planned" he whined.

"Save it for my birthday then," she replied.

"But that isn't for another three months Mac."

"Well, is it perishable?"

"No."

"Then it can wait. Let me give you something for a change Will."

"Fine," he huffed.

She couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You. Why can't you ever just graciously receive a gift Will? Maybe I enjoy spoiling you just as much as you enjoy spoiling me."

"Not possible."

"Why not?"

"Forget I said anything. You're right, it was rude of me to complain about a gift."

He was hedging now, she could tell. She had backed him into something he didn't want to talk about. Part of her wanted to let it go, to smooth things over and pretend nothing had marred an otherwise lovely evening. But another part of her said this would just be repeating the mistakes of their past. They had both been so good at pretending nothing was wrong when tough times hit, and in the end, that had been a disaster.

"Will, what aren't you telling me?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing Mackenzie. Please, let's just enjoy our dessert. Please," he fairly begged.

"No, not if we're going to start doing this little dance all over again Will," she said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her plate a little further away from her. She sat there quietly until finally he gave in.

"Fine. You want the truth? You can't possibly enjoy giving a gift to me as much as I enjoy giving a gift to you, Mackenzie, because you were the first person who truly appreciated anything I gave to them."

"What? I don't understand…" she started, but he cut her off.

"You know what I did my whole childhood Mac? Anytime there was a fight or one of my sisters got in the way during an alcohol fueled rage? I cleaned up the mess and then I bought them something to make up for it all. I have no idea how many dolls I replaced or candy bars I bought to stop someone's crying. Gift giving became a chore Mackenzie, something I did to get everyone to just shut the hell up!" he exclaimed, falling back into his chair and rubbing his hands through his hair roughly.

"Oh Billy, I'm sorry. I didn't think about _why_ you enjoyed it so much."

"It's just, you were always so damned thrilled with even the smallest gesture Mac. I swear, I could give you the sticker out of a Cracker Jack box and you would probably gush about it," he chuckled.

"Do you know why I enjoy gifts from you so much?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Because they are from _you_. My whole childhood was spent knowing that my gifts were probably bought by the maid. I knew my parents loved me, but at times it seemed they didn't know me very well. They wouldn't have had the first clue what to get me, but the nannies and the maids did."

"Oh."

"Yeah. We sure are a pair, aren't we Will? We've know each other for nearly ten years and yet, in some ways, we're still just scratching the surface."

"It could be fun. Starting all over again. What do you say Kenz?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie McHale. Nice to meet you," she said in a serious tone and held out her hand.

"Okay, I didn't mean we should start quite so literally at the beginning Mac. I've seen every inch of your body. I think we're a little beyond shaking hands," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair and into his lap.

"Yeah well, there are a few new additions since the last time you saw every inch of my body Will," she said sadly, looking down.

"And I'm an arthritic mess hobbling about on crutches. We all have our scars Mackenzie," he reminded her.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Come on. Help an old guy get into bed and put ice on his knee like the doctor ordered."

"You're not old, but yes, I will help you."

She trotted ahead of him down the hallway and arranged the pillows in the bed so he could lean against the headboard and prop his knee up. Once he was seated on the bed she began to untie his shoelaces and pull off his socks and shoes. She waited until his knee was on the pillows and then placed the ice pack on top of it.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she left the room.

"To clean up the dishes in the kitchen. I'll be right back," she told him.

"Hurry up. Elliot's filling in for Jane tonight. And he hates Jane's EP. Should be highly entertaining," he shouted to her retreating form.

"Good Lord. When did ACN become a soap opera?" she wondered as she washed dishes.

A short while later, Mackenzie eased herself onto the other side of the bed and sat stiffly watching Elliot try to keep his composure.

"I wonder what the man just said into Elliot's earpiece? He looks like he's ready to kill someone," Will chuckled.

"Hey, you would not be laughing if it was you trying to stumble through a broadcast with someone you hate in your ear," she reminded him sadly.

"I never hated you Mac. I was just a little surprised at first that's all. Now I can't imagine anyone else in my ear," he said, grabbing her hand and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

"I should go," she said. "You need to rest…keep that knee elevated, okay?"

"Mackenzie, it's almost midnight. Just stay here. "

"I don't think that's a good idea just yet Will. I thought we agreed to starting over just a bit ago?"

"We can't start all over again Mac, no matter how much we may wish we could. We just begin again. And besides, I'm not suggesting anything other than sleep tonight. We're both tired and my knee is killing me. But please, don't make me worry about you traipsing across town at midnight. Just stay," he begged.

"Okay. I'll be right back," she said, heading for the bathroom. She stopped first at his dresser and pointed toward a drawer that used to contain tee shirts and shorts. He nodded. She opened the drawer and grabbed the first shirt she saw.

She returned in a large ACN tee shirt and climbed into bed.

"Does this feel as weird to you as it does to me?" she asked.

"It feels oddly dream-like," he said.

"What?"

"After you left I would still be surprised every morning to wake up and not find you there. I was just barely getting used to that when you turned up at ACN again. Some mornings I still don't know what to expect. In my dreams you're still sleeping next to me," he said quietly.

"Mine too," she said, and curled up tightly against his side.

"Good night Mac" he whispered into her hair.

"Night Billy," she said back and was soon sound asleep.

Monday morning came too early for them both. She was curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder and her feet tangled with his legs. When the alarm sounded he groaned and pulled her more onto his chest and kissed her head. "Good morning, Kenz."

"Mmmm, morning, Billy," she said, her eyes still shut.

He kissed his way from her temple to her mouth.

"This is the perfect way to wake up." She sat up and straddled his waist and laid her head back on his chest. His arms were around her immediately. He'd forgotten about this.

"Comfy?"

"Very," she said kissing his chest. She realized he might not be comfortable and sat up. "I'm sorry" she said and started to get off of him, but he stopped her.

"You're fine, lie back down."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"You feel great, relax Kenz."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You aren't. I like feeling you curl up on top of me. I'd actually forgotten about this."

She lay back against his chest. "I like to cuddle up on your chest. You feel so good. Is the alarm still set earlier than we need to be up?" she asked.

He smiled and said "yes." He used to set the alarm about half an hour earlier than they needed to be up for them to have this time. Sometimes they'd talk, other times they'd make love and sometimes they'd just lie there, holding one another.

"I need to go home, shower and get dressed," she said, not moving from his chest.

He smiled at her. "You're going to have to get up if you're going to do all of that."

"I could lie here all day."

"You wouldn't get any complaints from me Mackenzie."

She eased herself to a sitting position on his waist. She rubbed his chest and smiled at him. "I should go. Thank you for cooking," she said and gave him a quick kiss.

"My pleasure."

"Do you need any help getting ready?"

"I think I'm all right, thank you."

She eased herself off of him and out of bed. She found her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He was sitting on the side of the bed when she returned. "I'll walk you out." She walked slowly to the elevator and turned to him before pushing the call button.

"Thank you, Billy. I'll see you in a little while. Should I bring breakfast?"

His face lit up. "Please."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me" he said kissing her and pressing the call button.

"That's dangerous, mister."

"I trust you. I'll see you later, Kenz," he said as she disappeared behind the elevator door.

Will's doorman flagged her a cab and with so little traffic out this early the ride to her apartment was quick. There was a parcel waiting outside her door. Inside were three pairs of tickets. One pair for the opening night of her favorite opera at Lincoln Center and the other pairs were for Broadway plays. The note said, "With Much Love, Billy." The number six was written below his name.


	4. Chapter 4

She arrived at the office a bit rushed, but still riding the high of the last few days. Sometimes she still couldn't believe they were doing this. Were they really easing their way back into a relationship? She laughed a little to herself.

"I never thought I'd see the day. Mackenzie McHale giggling like a schoolgirl. What have I missed?" Charlie Skinner asked her as she stepped out of the elevator.

"You never miss anything Charlie," Mac replied cheerfully.

"True. It must be the scotch!" he exclaimed and followed her as she headed for Will's office. He pushed the door open for her and watched the exchange before him.

"Breakfast is served," Mackenzie announced, setting a coffee and some fruit and yogurt on Will's desk.

"Rabbit food Kenz, really?" Will whined.

"I would like you to be around for a long time Will and your famous bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches are not the way to make that happen. Eat the damn fruit," she replied.

"I'd listen to the woman Will. She knows all your secrets and yet she loves you anyway," Charlie said.

Will and Mackenzie looked over at their boss to see him smirking. He winked at the two of them and headed for the door.

"You didn't think I brought her here just for her executive producing skills did you?" he asked them.

They both stood there gaping like fish.

"Humor an old man and tell me you're back together for good this time?"

They smiled at him and simply grasped each other's hands.

"Good," he responded and left the room.

"So, we're back together for good then?" she asked Will cautiously.

"We're getting there Mac," he told her.

"Yeah, we are," she said quietly.

The day progressed far too slowly for her liking. It was an obscenely slow news day and that made her want to grab Will's hand and head back to his apartment and pick up where they left off this morning. But they were professionals, so she watched as Will hobbled his way up to the anchor desk and they prepared for another show.

"Tess, please go grab Will's crutches and get them out of the shot," she said into her microphone.

"Thirty seconds Will," she said into his earpiece.

"And then one hour until we can leave," he whispered back. She flushed a little, hoping the rest of the staff interpreted his statement as nothing more than a desire to get out of the studio.

The show went off without a hitch and Mackenzie gathered her things and made her way toward his office.

"Good show," she announced, looking on in amusement as Will tried to lean against his desk and remove his coat and tie without tripping over the crutches he had propped up against his chair.

"Yeah, you too. Could you stop smirking at me and help me out a little here?" he asked.

"Go into the bathroom," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Knowing our luck, just as I'm helping you out of your pants an intern will walk in here. I'll grab your jeans and sweater and help you get dressed in the bathroom," she told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Thanks," he said and slowly made his way toward the bathroom.

He watched as Mackenzie finished loosening his tie and started undoing the buttons of his dress shirt.

"I think I can handle this part Mac. It's the pants that are going to be the problem," he told her.

"Lucky for you I have a lot of experience getting you out of your pants Billy," she said saucily.

"Mackenzie! I'd like to get out of this bathroom without having some sort of horribly embarrassing incident that gets reported on Page Six tomorrow."

"Fine, be that way Will. Just don't say I didn't try to get into your pants," she warned, helping him step out of his dress pants and into his jeans.

"You're going to be the death of me woman," he muttered.

"Yeah, and you love it," she replied.

Mackenzie grabbed Will's briefcase and coat and followed him toward the elevators where Lonny joined them.

"I told you not to go for the jump shot didn't I?" Lonny asked Will rhetorically, looking down at the crutches.

"Hey, you try playing basketball at my age and see how your knees feel the next day," Will replied.

"Boys, could we just get in the car and go home now?" Mackenzie interrupted.

"By home, I take it you mean Will's apartment?" the bodyguard asked them.

"Yes," they both responded.

The ride across town was slow and tedious, made all the worse by the mounting tension in the back of the SUV. Will grasped her hand, but studiously avoided looking at her. What the hell were they so damn nervous about? It's not like they hadn't been together before.

They stood next to each other in the elevator still looking anywhere but at each other. When they walked into the apartment Mackenzie took all their things and placed them on the counter and nervously fiddled with the pile of mail she found there.

"Mackenzie?" he asked, coming up behind her and setting his crutches against the counter.

"You could have already won twenty-five million dollars in the next Publisher's Clearing House Sweepstakes," she told him, holding up the bulk mailing.

"Mac? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Billy. I just don't know how to do this."

"What? Eat Chinese with me and have a glass of wine?"

"That's not what we're talking about and you know it Will."

"I know. And who said we have to do anything tonight Mac? We'll eat, we'll get some sleep, we will wake up tomorrow and see what gift number five is," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and setting his chin on her head.

"I'm not hungry Will."

"Thank God. Neither am I. Wanna help me get out of my pants again?" he asked cheekily.

"I do indeed."

She followed him down the hallway toward the bedroom and then carefully helped him out of the jeans she had just helped him into less than an hour before.

"I'd really hate to see you injure yourself further," she whispered, carefully disentangling his pant legs from his feet.

"Me too. I really don't want Lonny to have to come in here and find us in flagrante delicto. I'd especially hate him to see any portion of _you_ in his efforts to save my ass."

"Let's not let that happen then. In bed with you first Will, and let me take the crutches," she told him.

"Yes ma'am."

He watched as she slowly undressed and made her way to bed to join him.

"Hi" she said as she straddled his waist.

"Hi" he replied, but took a moment to look down at her stomach, where there would always be a reminder of their time apart. He traced the scar with his fingertips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her.

"What are you sorry for? That a religious protest got out of hand? That I put myself in the middle of it? Or that my stupidity was the reason I was there in the first place? None of it is your fault Billy," she whispered, tilting his head up to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry it happened at all Mac. And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I don't ever want to be that far away from you again."

"That's good. Because I don't ever want to be that far from you again either," she told him and leaned down to kiss him.

He pulled her flush against his body and held her to him. God, he wished his knee wasn't keeping him from moving right now. But she quickly took care of that problem for him.

"I don't know about you, but I can't wait much longer," she told him.

"You can feel exactly how excited I am from where you are sitting, Mackenzie," he teased. "May I take this off of you?" he asked touching the very sexy bra she had on.

"Please" she said caressing his chest.

He reached around to unhook her bra and pull it off of her. "Sit up a little," she said as she pulled his t-shirt off. Her breasts were in his hands and his mouth was kissing his way to a very erect nipple. She moaned when he took the nipple in, suckling gently at first and then increasing the pressure. Her nails were flicking his nipples. He let her breast pop out of his mouth and dropped back to the bed. She leaned down and bit, very gently, his nipple.

"God, Kenz," he said arching up into her. She kissed her way down his chest and moved to his side.

"May I?" she asked playing with the waistband of his boxers.

He lifted his hips and she pulled his boxers off and threw them over the side of the bed. Her hand was around his shaft, slowly moving up and down. Her deliberate, delicate touch was driving him mad. "Kenz," he moaned. She took the head in her mouth and sucked and kissed him. Her hand moved to his perineum and rubbed him. "Fuck," he said panting. She let him pop out of her mouth as she moved down to suck each of his testicles into her mouth. She was keeping her touch light to tease and tantalize and it was driving him mad.

He needed to touch her and feel her. He reached down and pulled her back up next to him. He leaned over and kissed her, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth. She lay atop him as they kissed, touching one another. He pushed her underwear down as far as he could reach and she removed it the rest of the way. He could smell her and it was driving him insane. He needed to taste her. He turned her over and went back to her breasts, kissing and sucking and caressing. "God, that feels amazing, Billy."

He used his elbows to push himself down, between her legs. He kissed his way across her toned stomach and rested his head against her mound where he could take her all in. He reached for her hand and laced their fingers together as he placed his mouth against her and tasted her for the first time in years.

The hand that wasn't holding his was in his hair. "Yes, oh God Billy, fuck." He moved her legs apart to give himself more access to her and pushed two fingers into her. "Yes," she shouted. He kept his mouth on her clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. When he looked up at her, her head was thrashing back and forth on the pillow. His tongue was flicking her clit, driving her closer and closer to the edge. He changed the angle of his fingers and she screamed, "fuck, yes, right there, please, Billy."

He knew she was close and increased the pressure on her clit. She was so close and when he looked up she was twisting and pulling on her nipples. "Do it," she encouraged. He increased the pace of his fingers and sucked her clit hard into his mouth and she came with a scream. "God yes, oh Billy." He kept his ministrations up through her orgasm and when she calmed he moved back up to kiss her. She lazily kissed him and ran her hand through his hair. When they parted she opened her eyes and smiled at him. "That felt amazing. I love you, Billy."

He smiled and said, "I love you too, Kenz, so very much." He leaned down and kissed her. When the kiss ended she rolled him onto his back and straddled his waist once again. She had her hands on either said of his face, making him focus on her, "I'm not on any type of birth control, Billy."

"Really? Do you want me to wear a condom?"

"I'm okay with no condom. But I have no problem if you want to wear one."

He stared at her and kept running his fingers through her hair. She knew he was considering all options and gave him time. "You're really okay with no condom?"

"I am, are you?"

"Yes," he said and kissed her. When he pulled back he saw the tears in her eyes. "I love you, Kenz."

"And I love you, dearly, Billy." She raised herself on her knees and eased herself down on his shaft.

"God, Kenz, fuck. Stay still a second," he said holding her hips. After a few seconds he helped her move atop him. His knees limited their options of positions.

Their pace increased and he was thrusting up into her as hard as she was sinking down onto him. They both knew that he wouldn't last very long at this pace. His hands moved to her breasts and he sat up, pulling a nipple into his mouth and biting, gently.

"Fuck," she moaned, throwing her head back. He switched breasts and reached down to flick her clit. "God, Billy, I'm going to come," she said as her orgasm began. When she had finished he moved her off of him and onto her side and he slipped back into her. Her leg thrown over his allowed him more room to thrust. He was thrusting himself into her hard. He was so close to release. He thought he might come when she did but he was able to hold off. "Come for me," she whispered in his ear and he moaned loudly and she felt him coming.

They were holding onto each other tightly. He was still panting and very sensitive. "Are you all right, Billy?" she asked and kissed him gently.

"Great" he said smiling at her. "I love you, so much, Kenz."

She leaned up and had him roll onto his back so she could rest on his shoulder, his arm around her. "I love you."

They lay there holding one another, coming down from their high. She could hear him thinking. "You can ask."

"Why aren't you on any kind of birth control?" he asked, running his fingers up and down her arm.

"I stopped after I broke up with Wade. I swore off dating after that disaster. And if I'm not dating, I'm not having sex with anyone. Hence, no reason to continue to be on birth control."

"Do you want to get pregnant?" he asked cautiously.

"With you? Yes. But is it very likely? No," she said sadly.

"The stabbing?" he asked, almost afraid to know.

"It probably didn't help things. But, let's face facts here Will. I'm forty years old. I've been on the pill since I was twenty-five and I've suffered major abdominal trauma and surgery. The likelihood of my getting pregnant is pretty slim," she said, still not looking at him.

"Hey," he said, tilting her head up to look at him. "If it happens, it happens. I'm just so damn glad to have you back in my life that not much else matters to me right now Mackenzie."

"Will it matter later?" she asked him, not particularly wanting to hear the answer.

"No. We never really talked about kids before Kenz. I never had a deep desire for children after the way I grew up. I just want you," he reassured her, pulling her more tightly to his side.

"I just wanted to be that close to you, Will, Nothing between us. I can go back on the pill if you want," she told him.

"No. Let's just see what happens, okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I like the sound of that," she replied and set her head back down on his chest.

"Good night, Will. I love you," she whispered.

"Love you too Kenz."


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, what neither realized was that they had neglected to set an alarm for the next morning. The blaring of the phone next to the bed woke them both from a coma-like sleep at nearly ten a.m.

"What!" Mackenzie screamed into the phone as she grabbed it quickly to stop the horrible noise.

"Mac?" Jim asked, clearly not expecting hers to be the voice he heard.

"Yes. What do you want?" she mumbled blearily.

"It's ten o'clock and neither you or Will are here. Thought at least one of you might like to join us for the rundown meeting?" he chuckled. "That's why I'm calling _Will's_ apartment," he told her, stressing Will's name and not her own.

Oh shit, she thought. She forgot she wasn't in her own apartment.

"Sorry about that Jim. We'll be there as quickly as we can. And Jim? Not a word to anyone, especially Sloan, okay?"

"Nobody will hear anything from me Mac. But I don't think you and Will are exactly a state secret if you know what I mean."

"Shut up and get back to work," she grumbled, but her amusement clearly slipped into her tone.

"Will?" she said, running her hand along his arm.

"I'm not awake yet. Some gorgeous woman snuck into my bed last night and had her way with me. I haven't recovered. Give me another half hour or so," he told her.

"Well, it's nearly ten o'clock and considering how slowly you move on those crutches I really think you should consider getting out of bed soon or we'll never make it to the studio before tonight's show."

"Ten? How the hell did that happen?"

"Mind blowing sex will do that to you," she told him. "Hurry up. I still have to go home and get a change of clothes."

"No you don't. I think you left a skirt and a few blouses here. Check the back of the closet," he murmured, still not opening his eyes.

"What? You still have clothes that I haven't worn in nearly six years?" she asked, stunned.

"Yeah. I couldn't throw them away," he whispered.

God, this man was so in love with her. How had she lasted this long without him? She threw herself at him and started kissing her way down his body once again.

"Mac? What happened to being late for the rundown meeting?" he asked, not sure that he even cared about the damn meeting anymore.

"We're already late. What's another hour or so?" she told him, disappearing under the sheets.

Needless to say, it was a bit more than an hour before they were ready to leave the apartment. And neither of them were shocked that the first face they saw when they entered the newsroom was that of Sloan Sabbith.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here? It couldn't possibly be our esteemed executive producer and the lead anchorman of ACN could it? Arriving, very late and together, at the office?" Sloan asked, seemingly bursting at the seams to know every detail of the previous evening.

"Shut up Sloan," Mackenzie whispered harshly and headed for the conference room.

"Might want to check your office first Kenz. It seems you have a not so secret admirer," Sloan told her, chuckling all the way down the hall.

Mackenzie pushed open her door to find a large bag from Neiman Marcus on her desk. She dug around inside it and pulled out a box. She opened it to find a gorgeous Vera Wang cocktail dress inside. Buried among the pieces of tissue paper that protected the dress was another card. "Can't wait to see you wear this. With Much Love, Billy." And, of course, the number five was written below his name.

"For our evening out at the theater…or the opera. Whichever tickets you decide to use first," Will told her from the doorway.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she told him, coming over and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we have a rundown meeting to get to."

When they walked into the conference room everyone smiled at them. "Good morning," Jim said to them both. "We've been going over ideas for tonight's show. We could go around the table, if you'd like," he offered.

Mac turned the table on him, though, by saying, "It's your show tonight, you ran the rundown, you know what you want to go with, and you run it. I'll be right here and the only thing you won't do is being in his ear. You good?"

Jim was sitting there staring at her. She'd had him run meetings and follow up on stories and sources, but she was putting him in charge. "I'm good," he said.

"Good. If you've got everything you need, everyone else can get back to work and we'll go over the rundown."

"Thank you, everyone," he said effectively dismissing them. Remaining were Mac, Will and Jim.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked Mac.

"Yes, you need more experience and doing it on the fly will be even better."

"Will you give me ten minutes to put together some notes?"

"Meet me in my office," she said taking pity on him. Jim scurried out of the conference room and over to his desk.

Will turned and smiled at her.

"What? He does need the experience," she said.

Mac and Will chatted for a few minutes and then they each went to their offices. Jim showed up in Mac's office a few minutes later ready to go over the rundown. He was doing a great job, but it was more work than when she ran the show. She checked after him and provided him with support for what he wanted to do with the broadcast.

Late in the afternoon Will stopped by to see if she wanted to grab a late lunch or early dinner with him. "You can choose the place, as long as it's not sushi."

"Are we getting take away or eating there?" she asked.

"Either, your choice."

"Wouldn't it be easier if the food came to us?" she suggested. "Or I could go pick it up and we eat in your office?"

"Sounds good. I just want to be with you."

She melted. "I love you, Billy."

He smiled at her. "I love you, too."

"I'll go pick up food and let's eat in your office. Have you finished your script?"

"A few minutes ago. I'm ready."

She got up, grabbed her wallet from her purse and came over and kissed him. "I'll get us some food and be right back, okay?"

"Okay," he said and kissed her.

She made her way to the café on the corner and while she was waiting for their food she heard a commotion outside. The next thing she knew there were gunshots and she hit the floor, flashing back to her training with the soldiers she was embedded with in Afghanistan.

Her arm felt wet and when she touched her shoulder there was blood, a bullet had grazed her. The café was in chaos, people running around, people crying and sirens going all around her. Her brain was on overload and she felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

Will had been calling her cell for half an hour now with no luck getting in touch with her. This wasn't like her.

Lonny knocked on his door. "Sit down."

"What's happened?" Will demanded.

"I need you to sit down."

"Oh God, tell me," he said sitting down.

Charlie appeared in his office. "What do you know?" Will asked him.

"Just what Lonny told me."

"Tell _me_, please."

"There were shots fired at the café on the corner. Some sort of mugging gone horribly wrong just outside the deli. Mac was inside and when she was found she was unconscious and had been shot, that's all I know," Charlie explained. "I've got Elliot covering for you. Jim is still going to executive produce with Don as his backup. Lonny is going to take you to the hospital where Mac was taken and you will call me with regular updates."

Will was up, on his crutches, ready to go. The ride to the hospital was slow going during rush hour. Will was not patient on a good day, add Mac being hurt and him not being able to get to her as quickly as he'd like, he was extremely impatient and grumpy. All he wanted was to get to Mac.

They arrived at the hospital and stood in line for information. When he was first in the line he asked for Mac and explained she'd been brought in by ambulance. The nurse asked if he was family and, almost without thinking, he said he was her husband. The nurse explained that Mac was being treated and that the doctor would be out to speak with him when he could.

Nearly an hour later Will was back at the information desk desperately looking for an update. The nurse apologized and explained that the staff was bogged down with patients right now. They would get him back to Mackenzie as soon as they were able.

Will called Charlie a couple of times explaining that he had no information and that as soon as he did, he would let him know.

"Mr. McAvoy, if you'll come with me I'll take you to your wife," a nurse explained. Lonny started to get up but Will waived him off. Lonny started to protest but then thought better of it and let Will go find Mac.

The nurse took Will to an exam room and knocked on the door. He heard her say "come in."

"I thought you might like to see your husband while you wait, Mackenzie," the nurse announced as they entered.

Mac smiled at him and thanked the nurse. Will sat on the side of her bed and hugged her, being mindful of her arm that was in a sling. "Are you all right, Billy?"

"I was worried, so very worried and then I couldn't get any information. Are you okay?" he asked, more than a little unsettled from his wait.

"A new scar to add to my collection…two actually. A bullet ended up going through my shoulder. I thought I was just grazed, but it turned out to be more than that. I've had exams and shots and as soon as someone reads my films I'm told I'll be released. Who is going on for you?"

"Elliot. Jim is still getting to executive produce with Don as his back up."

The doctor came in and told Mac that she was being discharged and that she would be fine after a few days rest. She thanked him for his time and signed her discharge papers. He walked her out to where Lonny was waiting. Charlie was sitting with him now. They both got up when they saw Mac and Will.

"Can a girl get a ride home?" she asked them.

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek. Lonny said, "your chariot awaits."

Lonny took them to Will's apartment where Mac walked into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. "Last night seems so long ago."

"I'm glad you're here. Do you need some help changing?"

"You know together we make one whole functioning person." He sat down beside her and took her into his arms and buried his head against her good shoulder. "How did you get back to the exam area?" she asked.

"I told them I was your husband."

"I like the sound of that, Billy."

"Me too. We should talk about the future when we've both had some time to recover."

"I'd like that. For now, help me get undressed."

Even though she was injured she slept as close to him as possible without hurting either one of them. In the morning she woke up alone. She wasn't alone for long as he came into the bedroom carrying a tray with their breakfast.

"Breakfast in bed, I could get used to this," she teased.

"My pleasure," he said setting the tray down on the bed. There were the normal breakfast foods along with a box from Tiffany on top of a note card.

"What's this?"

"Open it," he encouraged.

She opened the box to find a pair of diamond earrings inside. There was a larger diamond and then smaller ones around the larger in a tear drop pattern. "They're gorgeous, thank you," she said pulling him into a kiss. "These will look amazing with the Vera Wang." She picked up the card. It said, "With Much Love, Billy." The number four was beneath his name.

"Hey, why are you off your crutches?" she asked, worried that he had hobbled into the room obviously still trying to keep most of his weight off his injured knee, while he carried their breakfast in.

"I'm fine Mac. I'm sure the trip from the kitchen to the bedroom didn't do any permanent damage. The doctor just wanted me to be careful for a few days anyway. I can still easily do that while we stay home and let you recover."

"Wait…what? Who said we have to stay home?" she asked, stunned.

"Mackenzie, you were just shot! Could you try to take a few days to recover? Could you try to take a few days to let _me_ recover?" he pleaded, sinking into the pillows and dropping his head into his hands.

"It was just a flesh wound. I'm fine," she replied firmly. Then she noticed his weary expression.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, realizing just how shaken he was by all this. She grasped onto his hand.

"I need a few days Mac, okay? I just got you back and I very nearly lost you. I can't go back to the office and pretend that didn't happen. If we went back to work right now you'd have to stand two feet away from the anchor desk while I did the news so I could see that you're still there and you're all right."

"Okay, Billy. I'm sorry. You're probably right…I could use a little rest anyway. So what are we going to do for the rest of the week?"

"Sleep, Mackenzie. We are going to sleep. We are going to relax. We are going to lounge around in bed watching old movies and making love. Now, eat your breakfast and take your pills and if you're still awake after that pain medication then we can consider our options" he admonished.


	6. Chapter 6

He knew her too well. She had a very low tolerance for medication. She'd probably be singing show tunes and swaying drunkenly on her feet after she took the meds.

All too soon the pain medication had Mackenzie fast asleep again. She had managed to make it out to the couch to watch the first half hour or so of _Guys and Dolls_ but had promptly fallen asleep on top of Will as soon as he started humming along with Frank Sinatra singing "Luck Be A Lady."

Will had forgotten just how heavily those pain meds would hit her and just how sound a sleeper she could be when drugged. He tried several times to move her slightly so he could sit up, but she was down for the count. He wasn't sure how many phone calls they missed, but he had heard a cell phone ringing several times from the other room.

The sound of the elevator doors opening really shouldn't have surprised him when it happened. They hadn't checked in with anyone all day and that had to be making a few people nervous. He was wobbling around on crutches and she had just been shot.

"Has it never occurred to the two of you that you might want to reassure a few people of your safety?" Charlie bellowed out from the elevator.

"We're over here and we're fine Charlie," Will replied, still stuck underneath Mackenzie.

"Well, you seem to be fine. What the hell happened to her?" Charlie asked, looking at the perfectly still form of Mackenzie McHale slumped on top of his chest.

"Vicodin happened to her Charlie. She's always been a lightweight to pain medication. You want to help me out a little here? She's been unconscious for nearly two hours now and I really need to use the bathroom."

Charlie came around the sofa and helped Will ease Mackenzie off his lap and propped her up against some pillows, being careful not to jar her injured shoulder too much.

"Should she be this _quiet_?" Charlie asked, seemingly astonished that Mackenzie could be this silent and unmoving.

"I know it's hard to believe Charlie, but it does happen occasionally. Don't worry, she'll be awake and kicking before you know it. She can be quite entertaining when she's high on pain killers."

"I'm not sure I want to be around for that," Charlie muttered.

"What brings you here in the middle of the afternoon anyway? Don't you have a news division to run?" Will asked the older man as he hobbled off toward the bathroom.

Charlie waited for Will to return before he answered.

"Yes well, you two might want to consider answering your phones if you're so concerned with me staying in the newsroom. Given your current conditions, I was afraid one or both of you could have been lying on the floor unconscious," Charlie yelled.

"Not unconscious," Mackenzie mumbled from the sofa.

"Go back to sleep Mac," Will urged her from the kitchen.

"Not sleepy either," she protested. Charlie laughed at her bleary-eyed arguments.

"Is she going to be like this all day?" Charlie asked.

"No. Give it time…she'll start refusing the pain killers soon enough and then she'll be cranky and grumpy and frustrated that she's not at work. She's really a lot of fun when she's sick Charlie," Will said sarcastically.

"And you love every minute of it," Charlie prodded as he watched Will hobble back toward the sofa to cover Mackenzie with a blanket.

"Of course I do…she's Mackenzie," Will said as if that simple phrase explained everything.

"I just came over here to check on you two and let you know that Elliot and Don will fill in for the rest of the week. We'll see you both on Monday," Charlie explained and made his way toward the elevator. He wasn't sure Will even cared about his presence there at this point. He was too wrapped up in watching Mackenzie sleep.

"Will?" he called out before leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Don't lose her this time, okay?"

"Never again, Charlie," Will assured him.

"Thank God, I don't know how much more of this I could take," Charlie mumbled quietly as he left.

"Mac," he whispered.

"Hmmph," she mumbled angrily.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed. You can't be comfortable on the sofa like this with your shoulder."

"I'm fine Billy. Stop poking me."

"I'm not poking you Mackenzie. I'm trying to help you up. Come on, I can't carry you right now. Help me out a little here," he pleaded.

"Fine," she whined, pushing herself up and standing unsteadily on her feet.

"Whoa, try not to fall over Mac. That's the last thing we need right now," he warned, grabbing hold of her good arm and helping her back into the bedroom.

"I like Vicodin Will," she said drunkenly.

"I'm sure you do Mac, but Vicodin does not like you. Let's see if we can make it through the day with just Tylenol tomorrow alright?" he begged.

"Why doesn't Vicodin like me Billy? I'm a lovely person!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are Mackenzie…and you are also high right now. Please get into the bed Mac," he fairly begged as he watched her sway on her feet just a few inches away from the relative safety of the mattress.

"Are you getting into bed with me Will?" she said in a slightly drunken voice. She was doing her best to sound sultry but it was almost laughable when she could barely keep her eyes open or form a coherent sentence.

"Yes Mac, I'm getting in bed with you. Now please lie down for a while."

"Okay Billy. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"I know you do Mac. I love you too. Sleep, please," he whispered.

Will watched throughout the day as Mackenzie alternated between amusingly intoxicated and grumpily stubborn. She really was the worst patient in the world. He loved her dearly, but even he was somewhat relieved when she was finally out for the count at about eleven that night. It also gave him some time to plan before he too fell asleep.

The next morning dawned dark and gray in New York City. What a perfect day to stay inside again and do nothing. He hated days like this after he and Mackenzie had broken up. They just served to remind him of what he had lost. Time spent cuddling up on the sofa, ordering take out and watching old movies with Mac snuggled into his side. He was so glad he could have that back again.

"Will," he heard her gravelly voice whisper from somewhere in the apartment. Wait, why the hell wasn't she still in bed?

"Mackenzie? Where are you?" he shouted, jumping out of bed and limping down the hallway as quickly as his aching knee allowed.

"I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you, but I don't feel so well now," she whined from her seated position leaning up against the hallway wall.

"Jesus Mac! You were just shot! I think it's okay to need a little help for awhile." He reached for her good arm and helped her up.

"Sorry. Could I have some toast and tea please?" she said quietly.

"Sure. Where are your meds?" he asked.

"On the nightstand. No more Vicodin today please Will. I'd like to stay conscious for the better part of the day and not wake up feeling hungover tomorrow," she pleaded as she slouched down on the sofa.

"We'll just go with Tylenol for today Kenz," he assured her.

He set her tea and toast down in front of her and waited for her to notice the envelope nearby.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Open it and find out."

She tore into the small package like a kid on Christmas morning, forgetting for just a moment how awful she felt.

"Before you say anything, I talked to Charlie last night and we can have a week off at the beginning of June, perfect timing for a trip to London. The weather should be halfway decent and it's your birthday!" he reminded her excitedly.

"Oh, it's wonderful Will. My father will be so excited," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she grasped the plane tickets tightly in her hand and looked at the now familiar note: "With Much Love, Billy," and the number three.

"Hey, what's with the tears? I thought this was a good surprise?" he asked concerned.

"It is Billy. It's the best surprise. I'm just so glad he'll get to see us together again. I was afraid he might never know," she whispered.

Will knew her father's health had been precarious the last few years. The man had the first of several health scares just before they had split up. He's heard through the grapevine that former Ambassador McHale likely wouldn't be with them much longer. He'd missed the whole McHale family. From the moment Mac had introduced him to them, he had felt far more at home with her family than he ever had with his own. They would spend hours over drinks and dinner discussing politics, theater, world events. It was something he missed dearly.

"Well, now he will Mac. Now he will," he reassured her, pulling her to him and rocking her back and forth until her tears stopped.

"Thank you, Billy," she said hugging him as tightly as she could. He eased her back so he could wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"You're welcome. You ready for some Tylenol?"

"What I really want is a shower."

"What did the doctor say?"

"That I could shower with help and to not get the wound wet. He said to tape plastic over the bandage," she said looking hopefully up at him.

"Somehow I don't think this shower is going to be nearly as fun as previous ones," he teased.

"I'll make it up to you when we're both better, Billy."

"Deal. Let me find a sandwich bag and the waterproof tape and we'll get you a shower."

He found a bag and together they made it back to the bedroom. He helped her undress and taped the bag over both the front and back of the wound. When he'd finished he gently kissed her shoulder.

He undressed and helped her finish undressing and led her into the shower. She was steadier than before, but still he had her braced against the wall with his body. He took his time washing her, making sure to get her very clean, every inch of her. He washed her hair and when he was done he quickly washed himself. He could tell she was tired and he was sure her shoulder was hurting. She didn't like the Vicodin but it did keep the pain away much better than the Tylenol he'd given her before they started the shower.

He gave her a warm robe to put on while he dried her hair for her. He'd slung a towel around himself and made sure she was taken care of and only then did he worry about himself.

With their shower over Mac was ready for a nap. Will helped her back to the bed and tucked her in. When he joined her he had on clean sweats and a t-shirt. She snuggled up to him and rested against his chest.

"Are you all right?"

"My arm hurts," she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. How about half a Vicodin? Maybe it's too soon for just Tylenol?"

"No, I just need to deal with the pain and have something else to concentrate on."

"Want to watch tv, or a movie," he suggested.

She nodded her head against his chest, still crying. He held her as close to him as possible and tried to comfort her, but nothing was really working. They'd turned on the tv but could find nothing they were interested in watching. Truth be told, he was too worried about her to concentrate on the television.

"Will you play for me?"

"Sure, right back," he said easing her off of him and onto the pillows.

He should have thought of this before. His playing often helped her sleep and maybe, if he were lucky, it would help now. He brought one of the guitars into the bedroom and sat next to her. Her hand was on his leg, needing to touch him. He was just playing, not anything specific. He watched her as he played. She'd closed her eyes and was just listening. The tears had stopped and hopefully she was on her way to going to sleep.

He kept playing, even after she'd fallen asleep, to help ease his nerves. He had been really scared and until now he hadn't thought about how much the shooting had affected _him_. He'd always loved her, even through the bad times, but now that they were back together her safety was imperative to him. He'd do anything to keep her safe, for both of their sakes.

Mac was sound asleep and he needed to work on tomorrow's gift. He limped out to the living room and called Lonny, who was helping him with the surprise.

"How's it going?"

"Stop worrying, Will, she's going to love this surprise. I've confirmed the appointment for tomorrow morning and as soon as I can I will be there."

"Thanks for doing this, Lonny. I do appreciate it and I know it's not part of what you signed up for."

"No worries, man. I've got this and I get to see her reaction, that's enough for me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Are you guys staying in today?"

"We are. I'll see you tomorrow," Will said and disconnected the call.

Will went in to check on Mac, who was still sound asleep. He was hoping she was going to sleep for a while longer. Whether or not she would admit it, she needed the rest. Her system had been through a major shock.


	7. Chapter 7

He was starting lunch when she walked into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think the shower wore me out."

"Or you are just now letting yourself decompress from the shock. Either way, sleep is what you need."

"How's your knee?" she asked, changing the subject.

He smiled at her and her attempts to take the focus off of herself. "Better and after another day of resting I think I'll be about ninety percent."

"That's great. What's for lunch?"

"I was fixing soup and going to make a sandwich, would you like something different?"

"No that sounds great. Are we having turkey sandwiches?"

She knew him too well sometimes. "Yes, we are."

She smiled at him and said, "I love you, Billy."

He walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her. "I love you, too."

After their lunch he asked, "do you want to watch something?"

"Sure, I actually feel like staying up."

"Good. Want to watch anything specific?"

"No, you choose," she said settling down on the couch.

He was hoping she'd say that. He went through his Netflix queue and found "Julius Caesar," the 1953 Marlon Brando version.

They settled down to watch the movie and she had her feet in his lap. He was rubbing them absentmindedly. He was anything but relaxed. He wasn't sure if this movie was too on the nose, or if she had even yet figured out that the Ides of March was day one of his gift countdown.

She, of course, had already figured all of this out but was letting him play out his scenario. She knew the second he'd chosen to watch Julius Caesar that he was playing at something.

By the end of the movie she was in his lap, cuddled up with him, a blanket over them. When the movie ended he turned off the television. He brought his feet up on the couch and stretched out, letting her rest against him. "Is your shoulder okay?"

"It's about time for more Tylenol." He started to get up, but she stopped him. "Almost. Let's lay here for a little bit," she said.

He held her close and caressed everywhere he could reach, being mindful of her shoulder. Her hands were all over him. She pushed his shirt up and ran her hand across his chest, stopping to flick a nipple. Her mouth was on his neck, kissing and nibbling, very gently. When she took his earlobe into her mouth he arched up into her. "Mac," he moaned.

His hand reached for her breast and gently grasped it, with his thumb paying special attention to her nipple. Even through her clothes he could feel her reaction to his caresses.

She pulled back and let his lobe pop out of her mouth. "We need more room," she said getting off of him and holding out her hand.

She saw the bulge in his sweats and when he stood up she rubbed his erection. "Fuck," he said and placed his head on her shoulder. "God, that feels good."

"Come on, let's go to the bedroom."

Once they made it to the bedroom, he helped her off with her clothes and held up the covers, allowing her to slide in first so she wouldn't get cold. He undressed and followed her under the covers. Her hand was around his penis, moving slowly up and down the shaft. He collapsed back against the pillows. She pushed the covers down and took him in her mouth and pleasured him and teased him for a few minutes. "Mac, yes, oh God," he said, arching upwards.

Her hand was holding his testicles, rubbing gently. He was very careful of her shoulder but he had to touch her. Sitting up he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked.

"Billy," she whimpered.

He reached for her and turned her around so she was resting against his chest, sitting on him. He reached for her clit and rubbed her. His other hand was on her breast, tweaking her nipple.

"God, Billy, yes," she moaned. He kept touching her, sticking his fingers into her and caressing her until she came with a scream. He laid her down next to him and held her until she settled.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Much better than okay," she said smiling at him. "Your turn" she said pulling him onto his side and placing her leg atop his.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You couldn't, Billy. Please, fuck me."

He made a low growling noise and slipped into her.

"Fuck, yes. Move," she said touching his hip, trying to pull him further into herself. His thrusts started very slowly and gently. "More, please Billy. I need you, yes."

His thrusting became stronger and stronger, their skin slapping with each thrust. His hand was on her mound, letting her push against his hand, his fingers teasing her clit every few strokes. From her moans he could tell she was getting closer and closer to coming.

"Please, Billy, make me come, please."

His thrusts were stronger, but sloppier, too. He was as close as she was and they just needed a few more strokes and she came first, triggering his orgasm.

He held onto her tightly through their recovery. They were both panting and she was holding onto his arm as tight as he was holding onto her. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

He loosened his hold and laid her back against the mattress and moved above her. "That felt so good, Mac," he said leaning down to kiss her. "Are you okay? How's your shoulder?"

"I feel great," she said touching his chest. "Lay down with me," she said and he lay next to her with his head on her uninjured shoulder.

"Do you need some Tylenol?"

"Please."

He got up, kissed her and walked into the bathroom. He brought back the bottle and a glass of water. He gave her two and took two out for himself.

"Are your knees all right?"

He nodded. "I need to remember I'm not as young as I think I am," he said smiling.

"Or at least work up to the jump shots," she said with a smile, taking the medicine and handed him the glass. He took his pills and finished off the water.

"Are you cold? Do you want a t-shirt to wear?"

"Please." He found the shirt he had on earlier and handed it to her. He pulled his boxers on and got under the covers with her, pulling her onto his chest. He watched her yawn and snuggle against him.

"Sleep, sweetheart," he said caressing her head. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. He slept for a while with her and woke up with her still on his chest. He wouldn't be moving for some time, he reasoned. She was still hurt, and trying to recover from that, even if she wouldn't admit it and they'd made love, and she'd always slept well afterwards.

A few hours later she was still asleep and he desperately had to use the bathroom. He gently eased her onto the bed, she mumbled something about the Queen and settled back down into sleep. He smiled at her and went to use the bathroom. He decided that she was out for a while yet and went into the kitchen to find something for a late dinner. He found some leftovers and heated those and took them back to the bedroom. He'd turned the tv on with the volume down very low as to not disturb her, it didn't seem to matter, she was sound asleep. He'd watched Sports Center and then turned over to catch Elliott's ten o'clock show. After that he watched the local news and turned in.

She woke about six the next morning, half on top of him. He woke when he felt her move. "Sleeping beauty awakes," he teased. "How are you feeling?"

She sat up and thought about how she was feeling and she felt great. "Really good. Not as sore as yesterday and really rested."

He smiled at her. "Good. The sleep did you good."

"How are your knees?"

"The one is back to normal and the other is almost there," he said taking her hand. "Are you hungry? You didn't have dinner."

"I'd love some coffee and maybe food later."

"You got it." he said getting up. She followed him up and went into the bathroom. He used the bathroom off the kitchen and was working on their coffee when she came in and sat on the stool. He had the kitchen tv turned on and was watching ACN's morning show. "I'm glad we don't do a morning show," he said. "Do you know what time they get to the studio?"

"I know, I don't understand how they can do that," she said. "I like our schedule."

"Me too. How about some French toast for breakfast?" he asked sitting her coffee in front of her.

"Can we wait a little while?"

"Sure," he said getting an apple out of the refrigerator. "Want anything now?"

She shook her head and watched him wash and prepare his apple. He even had a special cutter to make the slices all even. She smiled at his slightly obsessive-compulsive behaviors. After a childhood filled with chaos, he craved order.

"What?"

"Nothing, just watching you prepare your apple."

"It's not messy this way," he defended.

"You're adorable."

He shrugged and smiled at her, picking up a slice.

"Do you mind if I go take a shower?"

"Not at all. Are you okay on your own?"

"I think so. Why don't you figure out what we're going to do today since we're both feeling better? I don't know about you, but I need to at least get outside for a walk."

He smiled at her. "We will get outside, even if it's just to walk around the block. It will do us both some good. Go shower and let me know if you need any help."

She smiled at him and went back to the bedroom and into the shower.

While she was showering Lonny called, he was on his way over with the surprise. When he arrived he'd attached the note Will had requested. He also brought in a box with sod that he'd put out on the balcony for Will. He explained to Lonny that they would be going out in a while. Lonny said just to give him a call and he'd be downstairs waiting.

When she came into the living room she stopped in her tracks. Will was sitting on the floor with a puppy. "Feel better?"

"Much. What's going on, Billy?"

"Come sit down with us," he said smiling at her. She did as he asked and laughed when the puppy licked her. She saw something was attached to the puppy's collar. She read the note, which said, "With Much Love, Billy." There was a number two below his name. There was also a key attached to the note.

"He's precious," she said kissing the puppy. "Thank you," she said kissing him. "He's English stock, right?"

Will nodded. "English cream golden retriever. He's four months old and has been through what the breeder called puppy boot camp. He learned a lot of skills such as walking on a leash, sitting, how to ring the bell when he needs to go out," he said motioning to the bells hanging on the handle of the door out to the balcony. "He has a patch of grass out there."

"Tell me about this," she said holding up the key. He looked shy all of a sudden and she took his hand in hers.

"That's your key to the elevator and this apartment."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I would like you to live here, both of you, with me."

She leaned over and kissed him. "We'd love to, Billy."

He smiled at her and said, "I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too. Does this guy have a name?"

"His name from the breeder, and I swear I'm not making this up, is Caesar. We can call him something else, though, your choice."

She smiled at the puppy. "I like Caesar. Caesar McAvoy."


	8. Chapter 8

"A Roman-Scottish mutt" Will said laughing at the ridiculous sounding name combination.

"Hey, don't mock my baby," Mackenzie huffed, cradling the dog in her arms. "Besides, do you have any idea how ridiculous _my_ name will sound if we ever get married? Mackenzie McHale-McAvoy? It sounds like a fucking tongue-twister Will!"

That stopped him in his tracks. If. She had said _if_ they ever got married. Was that because she didn't believe in the institution of marriage or she just never saw the two of them getting to that point? He really needed to figure this out. And soon.

"I don't think it sounds ridiculous at all. I think it sounds wonderful," he said quietly.

She looked up at his sad tone of voice. Oh God, she had just been kidding. She hadn't meant to imply she didn't want him…want them.

"Will?" she asked, lowering her head into his line of vision. He looked up at her.

"It's okay if you're not there yet Mackenzie. Caesar and I will wait," he reassured her, scratching the dog's head playfully.

"I'm there Will. I promise…I'm not going anywhere this time, okay?" she said, grabbing his hand forcefully and looking him straight in the eye.

"Okay," he responded and let out the deep breath he didn't realize he had been holding in.

"Good, now let's call Lonny and try to take this little guy for his first walk in New York City," Mackenzie said, letting Caesar loose to run through the apartment while they got dressed and ready to go.

Later that afternoon, they wandered the streets of New York, never straying too far from the apartment for fear of tiring out both the puppy and their own weary bodies. As they sat at an outdoor café sipping coffee and watching the world pass by, Will could tell Mackenzie was beginning to drag.

"Hey," he said quietly, grasping her hand.

"Hmm?" she whispered.

"Come on, we're going back home. You're nearly falling asleep while sitting up and drinking coffee. I think it's time for a nap Mac."

Mackenzie unwound Caesar's leash from her chair and stood up with Will's help. He watched sadly as she carefully held her left arm close to her body and leaned heavily on him. Just a flesh wound, she had said. If she was in this much pain after a simple flesh wound he would have hated to see what she was like after the stabbing. He didn't know how he would have handled seeing her in that kind of pain.

"What's wrong Will?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts. He shook off his maudlin frame of mind.

"Nothing Mac. Nothing at all…just worried about you. We need to get you home and into bed."

"I'm fine Billy. The shoulder just aches a little, that's all," she reassured him.

They quickly made their way back to the apartment where Will signaled Lonny to stay put for a few minutes while he helped Mackenzie to the bedroom.

"What's up?" the bodyguard asked when Will returned.

"I'm going to need to go out tomorrow. With Mackenzie. I'd really like it if we didn't have a bodyguard right on our asses the whole time," Will pleaded.

"Hey, you know the rules man. I know you're going to be out strolling through the city and I don't follow along, I'm looking at losing my job," Lonny told him.

"I'm not suggesting I go out without protection. That would worry Mackenzie too. I'd never get away with it." Lonny laughed at his predicament. Not only would AWM frown on the situation…his girlfriend would kill him.

"Then what do you want?" Lonny asked.

"A little discretion," Will begged.

"You don't think I'm discreet?" Lonny asked.

"Oh yeah, you blend in," Will sneered.

"Fine. I can back off a little. Don't take advantage of my kindness McAvoy," Lonny warned.

"I won't. Just humor me and lose us for a little while when we get to the Shakespeare Garden. Please?" Will pleaded.

"You got something planned?"

"Yeah, something like that," Will replied cryptically.

Early the next morning, Will once again woke to find himself alone in his bed. He really wished she would stop making a habit of this. It scared the hell out of him. He didn't know if he was worried about her health or disturbed that, for a least a moment or two, he thought this whole thing had been a dream. That he and Mackenzie weren't really back together. He hated waking without her next to him…it reminded him of too many bad days without her.

"Hey," she whispered from the doorway.

"Where were you?"

"I was just starting the coffee. I can at least do that much in the kitchen Billy," she reminded him and eased herself into bed. She handed her mug of coffee over to him and watched as he took a large gulp.

"Needs more sugar," he told her, wincing at the bitter brew.

"You think everything needs more sugar. Or more bacon…or more salt. You're not killing yourself on my watch McAvoy," she warned. Oh God, the health police were back. He'd forgotten this part of their relationship. The part where Mackenzie was constantly on him to quit smoking, stop drinking too much, stop eating like a college kid. Secretly though, he had missed it. Missed having someone care enough about him to want him around for a lifetime. He kissed her forehead.

"Feeling like a longer walk in the park today?" he asked her, hoping like hell she said yes. This plan was all going to go to hell if she wasn't up for a walk.

"Sure. I think Caesar is up for it too. He's looking at that little patch of sod out on the balcony like it's some sort of joke. I think he had a lot more room at the breeder's to run around outside," she told him.

"Well, he's going to have to get used to it. He lives in New York City now," Will warned the puppy, who was currently scampering around their bedroom chasing after a balled up pair of socks he had managed to find somewhere.

"Care to help me shower again?" she asked him playfully.

"The pleasure would be all mine Ms. McHale."

Later that morning, as Lonny followed at a cautious distance, they wandered toward Central Park. Will grasped her hand nervously and checked to see where the bodyguard was. Just as they reached the gardens, Will saw Lonny nod at him and move further away. Holy crap, was he actually doing this?

"Did you know that until 1916 this place was known as the Garden of the Heart?" he asked Mackenzie hesitantly, watching as she leaned down to untangle Caesar's leash from around his back paws.

"I did not know that Will. Why, may I ask, do you know such a thing?"

"I was reading about it last week. They decided to change the name to mark the 300th anniversary of William Shakespeare's death. And now, only flowers that have been specifically mentioned in his plays can be planted here," he told her.

"What the hell were you doing Will? Reading a travel guide to New York City?" she asked playfully.

Here goes nothing, he thought.

"I was reading about Shakespeare and about the Ides of March Mackenzie. Did you know that in Roman times the middle of March was considered a time when all Roman citizens settled their debts? It was customary to put the past to rest during this time Mackenzie…to resolve all your old issues."

He looked at her and tried to see if she understood. Did she know what he was trying to say?

"So, today is March 15th…and the day for gift number one, Billy? What exactly does this day mean?" she asked warily.

"I had never read that bit before Mac, but it made a lot of sense to me. I really liked the idea that on that one day a year, everyone agreed to let bygones be bygones. To stop letting the past get in the way of the future. And I thought that maybe today was a good day for us to do that Mackenzie."

"But, I don't really have anything to forgive you for Billy," she whispered sadly.

"Yes you do Mac. I put you through hell for the first year and a half you were back at ACN. I'm sure part of me thought you deserved it at first, but you didn't Mackenzie. You never deserved me traipsing my dates through the newsroom, and shouting matches that most of the staff could hear even through closed doors, and Brian Brenner and Casey Anthony. And you never deserved me waiving an empty promise of a false engagement ring in your face. You never deserved any of that Mackenzie. And I am so sorry."

She looked at him through teary eyes. The engagement ring part had startled her for a moment, but then she took a deep breath and pushed it out of her mind. "Well, then I forgive you Will," she said sincerely.

"And I forgive you," he told her, framing her face in his hands and kissing her deeply. Caesar suddenly barked up at them from his position between their feet.

"Right, thanks for reminding me Caesar," Will told the pup.

He slowly got down on one aching knee and looked up at Mackenzie.

"So, if we're going to put the past to rest today Mackenzie, I would very much like it if we could start planning our future," he told her as he pulled the ring box from his pocket. God, he hoped she wouldn't ask too many questions. _This_ was the ring he had hoped to give her all along, not that sham of a ring in his desk drawer. He opened the box and looked up at her.

"This was my grandmother's ring. Well, the setting and the center stone were. I had a few other stones added. My mother kept this hidden all through her marriage to my father. She was always afraid he would pawn it. My grandparents were married for fifty-five years and never spent a night apart. I sort of like that idea Mac. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife and never spending another night apart from me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," she whispered looking at the ring, and for just a moment, looking like she was wondering about that Tiffany's box stored safely away in his office at work.

"Yes?" he asked, wanting to be sure that was actually her answer.

"Yes!" she nearly shouted, attracting the attention of a few passersby and one very happy bodyguard stationed up near the walking path. Lonny grinned at the two and watched as Caesar danced happily around their feet.

Will slipped the ring on her finger and got up off his aching knees and kissed her.

"Good, then let's go home and celebrate!" he exclaimed.

"I thought we did that this morning in the shower," she reminded him.

"That was before you were my fiancée. Now I would like to celebrate with the future Mrs. McAvoy," he told her.

"Lonny doesn't need to be there for that, does he?" Mac asked warily, watching as the bodyguard rejoined them as they left the gardens.

"Good Lord, no. I didn't really want him here for the proposal, but unfortunately, I didn't have a lot of choice on that one if I wanted to do it in a public place," he told her.

"That's okay, I sort of liked having an audience. I hope no one had a camera or a phone though, or we're likely to be in some gossip rag by tomorrow if anyone recognized you," she told him.

Later that evening, as he held her close, he stared down at her finger in wonder. They were finally engaged…after all this time. God, they really were idiots. Both of them. Spending all that time apart for nothing. He was determined to make sure that never happened again. He had meant what he said about his grandparents' marriage. He sure as hell hoped he and Mackenzie had quite a few years left to enjoy their lives together. He never wanted to spend another night apart from her again.

Their engagement probably didn't surprise all that many people at work, though the picture of him down on one knee in Central Park that appeared on Page Six the next day probably did. But if you asked any one of their colleagues, they would likely say that, despite all the fights and disagreements, they knew Will and Mac would end up together eventually.

What did surprise everyone, including the happy couple themselves, was what happened a couple of months later.

On that promised birthday trip back to England, they had enjoyed spending lazy days at home with Mackenzie's family and wandering around London without a care in the world. Until Mackenzie started spending her mornings hunched over the toilet bowl and then proceeding to eat everything in sight later that afternoon.

After a brief trip to the store with her sister, Mackenzie was glad to finally be able to turn the tables on Will and present _him_ with a surprise.

As they settled into bed in the guest room at her parent's house, she pulled out a long slim box and placed it in his lap.

"But, it's not my birthday for another month," he told her.

"Well, humor me then. I can't wait another month to give you this one," she told him.

He pulled off the wrapping and slid open the box. He pulled out a plastic bag and stared at its contents.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked, more than a little stunned. He stared at the positive pregnancy test and then looked to her for confirmation.

"Yep. Congratulations, Daddy," she whispered.

"But, I thought you said it wouldn't happen. There was almost no chance," he said, a little awestruck.

"I was wrong. Aren't you happy about this?" she asked warily.

"Beyond happy Kenz. Over the moon. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I just thought you had picked up the flu or something."

"Me too. Then I inhaled last night's leftovers and two Flake bars for lunch this afternoon. My sister pulled out an EPT test and forced me into the loo while you and dad were at the pub this afternoon. Surprise!" she said sarcastically.

He pulled her into his side and kissed her forehead. "It is Kenz. It's the best surprise in the world."

"Really?" she asked.

"Really. When exactly did this happen?"

"You know what they say, Billy. Beware the Ides of March."


End file.
